


at long last

by purple_turtle070, RosarioIstheAntiChrist



Category: Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman
Genre: Other, my dream comes true, rosario dies, rosario resurrected, then he doesn't, this is a joke fic omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_turtle070/pseuds/purple_turtle070, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosarioIstheAntiChrist/pseuds/RosarioIstheAntiChrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The organization R.I.C.E. thinks they have eliminated Rosario. But there is a traitor on the inside working to keep him safe. Will the leader of the group, Sierra Maximoff figure out who it is before they destroy the organization? Will the traitor be successful in saving Rosario? Does Jackie finally find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the end?

 [Sierra's POV]

 Today was the day I had waited for my entire life

The day I was going to kill Rosario.

   The first time I saw the boy on season two of my favorite show, Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman, I knew I was going to hate him. Then, he started talking and I wanted to smash his face into smithereens. So, after years of careful planning, me and my squad have finally captured the bane of my existence.

In front of me lies a confused Rosario, crying and begging for us to free him.

  
   'Ha.' I think, cocking my pistol, 'He's even more ugly up close'.  
I put my gun to his head, and smile at him. Rosario screams, and pulls against his restraints.  
   "Please!" The whiny pre-pubescent boy pleads. "Let me go, I-I'll do anything!" I laugh, and hit him with the butt of my gun.  
   "Anything? There is nothing I could ever want from you. Well, except maybe you dead." I punch him again, and he whimpers.

Seeing Rosario in pain is what I live for.

   "What did I ever do to you?" He asks, sinking back into the chair he is tied up in.  
   "What did you ever do to me?" I yell, kicking him in the shins. "You RUINED 'Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman! You make me sick." I narrow my eyes and put the gun up to his head.  
   "But that doesn't matter anymore! T-that was like six years ago!"  
   "Enough excuses, you scum." I pull the trigger of my gun, and I hear Rosario's final cry, followed by an eerie silence.

  
'At last.' I think. 'My life's purpose is complete.'


	2. How I save the greatest human being

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nazis failed to kill Rosario. But they don't know it

[The Traitor's POV]

I heard about the plot to kill Rosario. I knew I had to stop them. Rosario is the last person on this earth that deserves to die. I took the stash of his hair I bought on eBay and ran to my clone machine. Once the Rosario clone was done I threw him in my van and went over to the real Rosario's house.

I open his front door with the copy if his key I made.  
   "Get in the van. There isn't any time for questions."  
   "Ummmmm ok? But first I have a question." I roll my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.  
   "What part of no time for questions don't you understand?"  
   "DID YOU CLONE ME????"  
I glance at his clone waving awkwardly at the original.  
   "Yes. I'm saving your life"  
It takes a moment for him to process my words. Then suddenly realization dawns on his face.  
   "Then in that case i owe you everything. Or to quote Toy Story 'I am eternally grateful'"  
A sly smile crosses my faces as I start to realize how amazing this could be for me. I'm going to have some fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second installation of this fic war


	3. the shocking realization.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some people are very hard to kill - for example: hitler, stalin, and rosario corso.

   [Sierra aka the leader of the R.I.C.E.'s POV]

I thought my life's work was complete, that the evil in this world had been destroyed.

Oh boy, was I wrong.

   My day started when I got a call from a fellow member of the R.I.C.E. club. (For those of you who have never heard of the R.I.C.E., it stand for 'Rosario Is Cruel and Evil'. There are currently 8 members). They told me that the Rosario I had killed was in fact a clone. I nearly dropped the phone in shock.

  'All my life's work was for nothing?' I thought, punching the counter in anger. 

  "Oh gosh." I manage to steel my voice, "Emergency R.I.C.E. meeting pronto." I quickly hang up the phone.

[time skip brought to you by mike from f!wrr]

 As I pace around the room, my vice president, Agent Alyssa comes up and asks to speak with me in private. 

   'How strange..' I think, 'What could Alyssa possibly have to tell me?' 

Once we get somewhere secluded, she locks the door, and her face looks ~~beautiful as always~~  nervous. She takes a few seconds to speak, then takes a deep breath. 

   "Agent Sierra." She says, forcing her voice not to waver, " I have some bad news to tell you." 

   "What could possibly be worse than Rosario being alive?" I joke, and she gives a nervous laugh.

   "Well, I think we have a traitor in our midst." She leans close and whispers in my ear. "Someone from our elite team has been cloning Rosario."

 


	4. I realize my mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.C.E. is informed that there is a traitor in the organization. That traitor is, of course, me

[ The Traitor's POV]

I knew R.I.C.E. (aka the nazis) had found out that I had saved Rosario when Sierra, the super confused and delusional leader of the team called for an emergency meeting. When I got there she looked like she was close to tears.  
   "Good" I thought. "That's what you get for trying to kill such an angel." I wasn't worried about getting caught because I had been extra careful to cover my tracks. But apparently that wasn't enough.  
   "There is a traitor in our midst." Sierra's face was terrifyingly calm and you could hear the rage in her voice.  
Everyone looked around at each other shocked. As did I. I gave no indication that I had any idea what was going on.  
   "Alyssa has informed me that someone inside this organization has cloned Rosario in order to keep him safe." I mentally cursed myself. I hadn't thought that my roommate, Alyssa would ever put the pieces together. Evidently she was a lot smarter than even I thought she was. And i already knew that she was a genius. I wondered if she knew it was me. If she did she wasn't letting on that she knew any additional information. And why would she keep that information from Sierra? In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea to pick the Vice President of R.I.C.E. as my roommate.  
   "I just want you all to know that when I find out who it is I will personally choke you to death." I knew I would have to go along with it in order to avoid suspicion. It would also help to be on the inside of the interrogation to frame someone else. So I stand up and pledge my devotion to apprehend myself.  
   "I say we start an immediate interrogation. Everyone will have a chance to prove their innocence."  
I had already formulated a plan in my mind. I would not go down without a fight.


	5. interrogation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The valiant leader of RICE must do the unthinkable;  
> interrogate those whom she trusts the most.

    [Sierra's POV]

 

   It's quiet as the first subject walks in.

   'Ah yes, Jewel Kageyama.' I think, 'One of my most trusted allies.' But I must not think like that, today everyone is my enemy.

   Today, I must snuff out the traitor. 

I force a smile, as she sits down, and she rolls her eyes. 

   "Really, this is dumb." She states, annoyed. "I just want to destroy Rosario, why the heck would I clone someone as ugly as that?"

She raises a fair point, to be honest, I never really suspected Jewel, she wastes all her money on anime merch, how would she be able to afford a cloning device?

   "Fair point. I trust you." I say dismissing her with a wave. She stands up and hugs me, then rushes off. 

After Jewel leaves, my next subject, Cameryn rolls in. She gives me the death stare. Cameryn Rogers is the con artist of our group, and I wouldn't put it past her to commit an atrocity like this. 

   "So," I ask, trying to feign confidence as she's staring me down. "Did you clone Rosario?" 

   "No!" She exclaims, exasperated. "The day you killed Rosario, I was watching Dancing with the Stars, so does it _seem_ like I cloned him? Besides, I have better things to do." 

   "Like what?" I add.

   "Like stalk Derek Hough, of course."

I sigh, rubbing my temples. I dismiss her, and she rolls out.

  My next subject walks in, and I give a wide grin.

  "Agent Fredr- er, I mean Kace-Kace!" She gives me another piercing glance, and I slink back into my chair. Kacie has always frightened me, even though I think she's the bomb.com. She doesn't even sit down.

  "I didn't clone Rosario." She states with finality, and then walks out. I'm not skeptical of her, because she hates everyone - especially Rosario.

When she leaves - (slamming the door quite loud, may I add), my twin, Racheal Chmerkovskiy, comes bounding in, and latches on to my side.

   "Twin!" She yells, obviously ecstatic. I grin, and hug her back.

   "Hello there, twin!" I reply, and she takes her seat across from me. "Now do you know what I'm about to ask you?"

   "Yeah, I didn't clone Rosario, I was in Kentucky that night." 

   "Twin, what the heck? Why were you in Kentucky?" I ask, puzzled.

   "Because I just _love_ your family! Way more than I love that ugly guy Rosario." Of course Racheal, my twin, would never betray me, so I tell her to leave politely.

   "Bye twin!" She calls, waving. I roll my eyes, and wait for Jackie to come in.

It takes a few minutes, but finally Jackie arrives, with her coconut head looking self. She looks around, like she doesn't know where she is, before sitting down.

   "Hello, Jackie." I say, slowly so she can understand me. Jackie waves, and I ask her a few questions.

   "So, where were you the night that I killed Rosario's clone?" Jackie continues to stare blankly at me, and I groan in frustration. No one this dumb could clone someone, heck, I'm not even sure if Jackie can tie her own shoes. "Alright you're dismissed." Jackie gets up, and walks away slowly.

   'Now who do we have left.' I think, looking down at the member list.' My breath hitches in my throat. Only one person left? This can't be right. None of the people I've interviewed so far seem guilty. I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't notice Lindsay entering, and she waves a hand in front of my face.

   "Helloooo! Anybody home?" She jokes and I snap out of my reverie.

   "Oh, um, sorry." I grasp for words, and she shakes her head.

   "It's fine, now do you have any questions for me?"

   "Oh yeah, of course." I straighten myself up. "Where were you the night that I killed the Rosario clone?"

She ponders for a minute, then says, "I was writing JohnLock fanfiction." I laugh, of course she was. 

   "Alright, but if I find out that your the one who cloned Rosario, then Stony will never become canon." I joke, and wave her out. A look of horror flashes across her face before she realizes it was a joke. Lindsay gets up and walks out. 

What the heck? None of them seem like they would clone Rosario. 

   Well, I've narrowed it down to two suspects: Kacie Whitefield and Cameryn Rogers.

   'Now,' I think, 'Time to flush out a rat.'

 

   

 


	6. Bagel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traitor informs Rosario of the situation

After I propose the interrogation Sierra calls us all in one by one. She asks my a simple question and when I answer she dismisses me. 

I walk home caught up in my thoughts. I think back to how Alyssa could have known that there was a traitor. She obviously doesn't know that it is me, or she would have told Sierra. I again mentally curse myself for being so careless in choosing my roommate. 

As I wait at the bus stop, I decide I should go to Rosario's to warn him rather than go back to my apartment where Alyssa might want to discuss the issue. 

When I get to his house I see that the door is open. My heart stops. Could R.I.C.E. have found him? That's impossible I was so careful to hide him. Although Alyssa did find out he was still alive. 

"ROSARIO?!?! Are you okay?" I run upstairs and see no sign of him . "Where are you?"  
"In here" he calls back. 

I walk towards the sound and find him sitting at the kitchen table eating a bagel.   
"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR BAGELS!!!" He looks up with a confused look on his face as i grab the bagel from his hand and throw it against the wall. He still looked cute though.   
"We have a problem." I start pacing around the room.   
"Well yeah I guessed that from the way you yelled at me and took my bagel. That was the last one too!"

"R.I.C.E. knows you are alive. And they know that it was the doing if someone on the inside. They are conducting an investigation."  
"What??? How did they find out?"   
That is the same question that has been on my mind all day   
"I don't know. All I know is that Alyssa somehow found out and told Sierra."   
"Well what are we going to do?" "I'm not sure. But right now I need to go plan murder." As I turn to walk away he asks me why. I just wave my hand in dismissal and say its a long story. 

I realized my only option was to convince Sierra that someone else is the traitor. It shouldn't be hard. When Sierra gets caught up in her emotions she tends to be careless. But she rarely ever has any emotions at all. I try to think of a person I can frame. It would have to be somebody that might have a motive. Agent Kace-Kace is the best option. From what I heard she didn't even give an alibi. And she had always thought R.I.C.E. was stupid. Now to plant the evidence.


	7. realization?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who could betray me like this?

[Agent Maximoff aka Sierra's POV]

It is almost midnight when I arrive at my house. I wipe my boots on the mat - (for it had been raining earlier), and knock on the door.

   Silence is what I am greeted with.

   Again, I knock, this time with a bit more force, and I hear the door click open. 

   "Sorry, twin!" My roommate apologizes groggily, "I was asleep." Of course she was, if anyone on the team could outsleep a cat, it was Agent Cmerkovskiy. I tell her that there is no reason she needs to apologize, I shouldn't have forgotten my keys, and send her off to bed. After I hear her door close, I go to my room and change into my pajamas. I sigh and sit down at my desk. I pull out my files on each agent and set them on my wooden desk. The previous events from the day replay over in my head.

   I still can't believe one of my agents would betray me like this? I mentally curse myself for being so naive. I quickly scan through the ones I believe to be innocent's files, before placing them back in their respective drawer. Two documents stare back at me, Agent Freder- erm, I mean Kace-Kace's file, and Agent Rogers'. I open the latter's manila folder, and notice that she didn't have an alibi. My hands start to shake, how could I have been so careless? Agent Kace-Kace has never been the most enthusiastic agent - (in hindsight, she misses most of our meetings to play soccer). Before I totally condemn my best friend - (or so I thought), I check Cameryn's file, and she has a watertight alibi. Jackie concluded that she had in fact been watching DWTS that night. 

 I decide to go visit Alyssa's apartment, which luckily is across from mine. I grab my apartment key, and stick it in my bra - (hey, they don't put pockets on girl's clothing, so this'll have to do). I quietly walk out of my room, and close the door to the apartment door silently. I trek over to Agent Odinson's room, and knock on the door. I can hear laughter coming from inside, so I wait for a few seconds. After a few moments, Alyssa opens the door.

  "Agent Maximoff," she asks, "why are you here so late?" She looks confused. I give a bitter laugh, and wish I didn't have to be here either.

  "Sorry to interrupt your movie date with the god of thunder, but I think I know who the traitor is." I reply.

  "Seriously?" She whispers, "well who is it?" 

I take a deep breath and then reply:

  "Kacie." 

 


	8. "I Frame Fredr- Kacie."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra knows who the traitor is... Well. Actually, no she doesn't.

When I left Rosario's and went home I already had a plan. I walk into our apartment and am greeted by Alyssa and her husband, no other than Thor Odinson himself. They have been happily married for a year. When they were first newlywed they lived together in New York, but ever since Loki threw a big tantrum and tried to destroy the world Thor has been stuck in Asgard. So Alyssa moved in with me and Thor visits whenever he can. I say hello to Thor then head up to my room. I drop my bag and flop down onto my bed in exhaustion. I had just fallen asleep when I hear a knock on our door. I groan and (literally) roll out of bed to go get the door. When I'm almost out of the hallway that connects my room to the living room when j hear Alyssa greet Sierra. I stop dead in my tracks and push myself against the wall to avoid being seen and listen. I get there just in time to hear her say "...know who the traitor is." My heart beats so fast I'm afraid they can hear it. If she knows I'm the traitor I will have to leave the only life I have ever known. While I was caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Alyssa's reply. But I do hear Sierra say Kacie's name. I let out a sigh of relief. If Sierra already suspects Kacie it will make my work so much easier. I go back to my room, any trace of sleep gone from my mind. I grab the burn phone I use to communicate with Rosario and dial the number from memory. When I hear the reply I immediately start telling him the plan. The other end of the line is quiet as he listens carefully to my instructions. When I am done I make him repeat them back to me just to make sure he understands. "...and then you will ask Sierra how she thinks the traitor is communicating with me and hope she thinks to check all the agents' phones. I really hope this works." "Oh trust me, it will. I know Sierra."


	9. meetings. hooray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RICE's 43rd meeting - (yes, I'm keeping count).  
> this time, however, it's a little different.

   [SQUAD LEADER MAXIMOFF'S POV HECK YEE]

 

As soon as I had woken up, I called all the members of RICE - (save Kacie, of course), and told them we had an emergency meeting. I went to the husbands dorm - (current residence: 7, Jackie was the only one who wasn't married) - and I told Pietro, my one tru love, to log any suspicious activity that was going on while I left - (i.e. to watch the other agents, I still had a sliver of hope that it wasn't Agent Fredrick). I also gave the instructions to go through Agent Fredrick's phone when he saw her leave. I left, and continued downstairs to go to the meeting hall.

 

   I was the first one to arrive at the meeting, of course. I had to be punctual to set an example for my cohorts. The agents starting arriving 15 minutes later. First Alyssa and Lindsay, then Racheal, followed by Jackie pushing Cameryn. Jewel was the last to arrive, for she was spending the night with Kacie and had to sneak out when she wasn't watching.

   "You're all here. Excellent." I state, clapping my hands together. The meetings start off with our pledge of allegiance to the anti-Rosario flag. Then the group falls silent, as I tell them I have grave news to share.

   "But Kacie's not here!" Says Jackie, and I rub my temples.

   "Actually, the news is about Kacie, as most of you now know, I suspect she is the traitor." I announce. Everyone gasps except for Alyssa and Jewel, whom I have already told. I hear multiple cries of protests, but I silence them, and ask Jewel to speak.

   "Agent Kageyama." I ask, "have you noticed anything, um, odd about Kacie lately?" She ponders for a moment, before speaking up:

   "Not more than usual, I guess. Although she has been out pretty late. When I asked her about it, she says it's 'important buisness'" I shake my head, well, looks like she's dug her own grave. If I didn't already have enough evidence before, then this blew the case wide open. The group starts whispering amongst themselves, until Cameryn silences them.

   "But isn't everyone innocent until proven guilty? I mean, c'mon, Agent Fredr- um, Kace-Kace, isn't the most trustworthy agent, but aren't you jumping to conclusions? What motive does she have for cloning Rosario?" 

   "She does have a point." Agent Winchester aka Lindsay mutters. 

I'm about to reply, but then I get a phone call from Agent Kacie. 

   "Gosh dang it." I mutter, ignoring the call. Hopefully she'll think I'm with Pietro or something and totally not throwing a secret meeting, condemning her of cloning Rosario. I shudder just thinking of him. 

   "Does anyone else have to add anything at all about Agent Kacie?" I ask, and await an answer.


	10. Meet and beat?

The morning after Sierra's visit there was an emergency R.I.C.E. meeting. Other than Sierra, me and Alyssa were the first ones there. When everyone had arrived Sierra informed everyone that she suspected Kacie was the traitor. As soon as the words left her mouth the room exploded in protest.   
"Kacie would never do that!"  
"Why do you think it's her?"  
"What evidence do you have?"

Cameryn had to silence the room. After everyone had shut up she argues that it isn't really fair that we assume it is Kacie without having anything to go on. My brain is working over time. I never thought about needing physical evidence. Cameryn might be what makes my plan fall apart. I already know that Sierra has ordered her husband to go through Kacie's phone so I decide to move on the the next stage. 

As I stand I register someone else talking, but put my hand up to silence them. I take a deep breath before talking. I try my best to put a look of hesitation and regret on my face.   
"It would probably be best to put a tracker on her to map her movements. That way not only will it prove she is the traitor, but it will also lead us to Rosario." I look around the group to see if there are any objections. The only one that doesn't look 100 percent on board with the plan is Cameryn, but I expected that. Cameryn is all about privacy and fairness. But I know that if I get the majority of the group to agree to it my plan will work. 

Sierra studies my face for a second before speaking.   
"Good idea. I will call in a favor and get a military grade tracking device. Until I get that done everyone keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Dismissed."

As the room clears out I can tell Sierra is about to call me over to talk. I quickly fish out my phone and pretend to call to my husband. I keep up the fake conversation the whole time I'm in the elevator. When I'm out of the building I put my phone up and get on a bus. I know for this to work I will need to make another Rosario clone. That way I can send Kacie to meet up with some Hunger games fan and send the clone to make it look like she arranged a meeting with him. I'm not worried about anything. I have it all under control.


	11. and so the case is solved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always hated phones, but I guess they can be useful.   
> ...for destroying your friends with.

   [Mrs. Maximoff's POV]

 

   I trudged up the long flight of stairs that leads to the husbands room. There, I was meeting up with Steve and Pietro. Steve was the one who owed me a favour - (because someone hid his shield in the women's restroom, and I got it out for him). Once I saw them, Pietro zoomed up to me   

   "Sierra!" He said frantically, "You're never going to believe what is in this phone!" 

Oh no, how could things possibly get worse for Agent Frede- um, Kace-Kace's case. 

   "What did you find?" I ask. 

   "I don't know. I can't unlock it without her passcode." He replies with a smirk. I groan, why did I marry someone so insufferable?

   "Gimme that." I say, snatching it out of his hand. What could possibly be her passcode?

I type in 'Rosario', and thankfully it's incorrect. Next, I try '666'. It must be my lucky day, because the phone unlocks.

   "Yay!" I announce happily. I then go to her recent calls, and check her text messages. Nothing weird so far. 

   "How about her voice mail?" Pietro chides in. I follow his advice, and see one that hasn't been opened. My heart races, this recording will either prove her innocence, or condemn her. 

   I push all those thoughts behind me. I can't afford to have attachments to her. I press play. 

   'Hello Kacie!' A prepubescent boy's voice says through the speakers, 'I just want to know why you were missing my phone calls? That's pretty strange. Anyways, can you meet me up on Friday? After the RICE meeting of course. Um, so thanks and bye!'

   I would've fainted if Pietro wouldn't have caught me. How dare she betray me like this? After all we've been through? I want to crush her phone, but I realize we need it. After my near mental breakdown, I force myself to remain calm. Steve clears his throat, and I am reminded he that's been here the whole time. 

   "Here's the tracking device you asked for." He states. "I hope you catch her, I know what it's like for an organisation to be destroyed by evil people." I nod, silently thanking him for his support, and stick the device inside of her case. 

   I must catch her in the act. 

   Kacie must be stopped. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you are a fellow Rosario hater pls comment, rate, & subscribe


End file.
